My new life
by IWriteYouRead
Summary: When Bella comes to Forks she begins to feel differently. Until then she still didn't knew who she really is. But soon Bella will know everything, when she meets the wolves pack and Jacob. And how she will react? You cand find out it here :D
1. Chapter 1

**I'm sorry, if text contains some mistakes, because I am not english. **

**and maybe i forgot something, because I don't like to particularize.  
**

* * *

As soon as I entered the classroom, I felt that something is wrong. Suddenly I felt sweet and unpleasant smell. I felt the heat rising in me and my hands were trembling. Not because of the cold or fear, but because of something else, which I didn't even know. Then I heard a quiet hiss and raised my head. At the window stood a pale guy and his eyes were dark and full of anger, who stared at m. Now almost all of my body trembled and I felt strong pain going through all my body. There was a feeling that I will soon explode. I quickly turned around and went to the exit. Something is wrong with me. I even barely could reach the parking lot because it was difficult to hold on the feet and other stared at me like I was insane, which didn't make me feel I reached my truck and went home. I don't care that it was my first day at school, but with such pain like this I even one minute from the lesson couldn't stand. I slowly started to become calm and pain was almost gone. Hands trembled a bit, but I still couldn't drive into ditch.

I stopped at the Charlies house and exhaled. What had happened with me? Did the school badly affected me or was I allergic to it? As much as I know, the allergy manifested with zits or something like that, not with the strange tremble. And that pale guy who stared at me like he was ready to attack and kill me. He probably had noticed my strange behavior and maybe that's why he reacted so strangely. Another heavy sigh and I slowly got out of the truck. Perhaps I should go back to school, but I am afraid that again I will have all sorts of strange feelings. It is better to wait for Charlie to come home. Maybe he knows what's going on. Maybe it is a phenomenon of everyone who is here new in Forks. Unlocking the front door, I slowly went inside and reclined on a couch. I don't know what to do now. I don't want to disturb Charlie, and now he is the only one here that I know.

When I woke up, room was dark and I heard someone talking and snoring. I opened my eyes and saw Charlie snoring on the chair. I guess I was sleeping very long and Charlie had not awakened me so I could cook him dinner. At all, how much time is it? Slowly I stood up from the couch and switched on the light to see the wall clock. It was almost midnight. Leaving the lights turn on, I was jerking Charlie's hand, so he can't sleep all night on a chair.

'' Dad, wake up! '' Snoring stopped and Charlie's eyes were already open. Not saying anything, he got up and went to his room. I switched off TV and the lights and went up to my room.

Slowly climbing the stairs, I suddenly fell down halfway. Through the whole body rushed out a new wave of heat and pain. The feeling was like someone was breaking my bones in tiny parts. Tightly clenching my teeth I tried to get up, but I fell down back on the stairs.

'' Bella! '' Charlie had already run to me and with scary eyes stared at me. '' Let me help you. '' He said and helped me get up.

'' Thanks. '' I mumbled and grasped at the edge of the stairs.

'' Are you okay? '' He asked. I just nodded that yes, but in fact it wasn't. And the fact that Charlie worried about me I also didn't like. Maybe better not tell him anything. He probably has his own problems at work and elsewhere and I don't want him to have my problems too. '' I will help you get to you room. ''

'' No. '' I said through the teeth. '' I'm okay, I can do it myself. Go sleep. '' I mumbled and shook off Charlies hand from my shoulder.

With big anguish I was up to my room. Closing the door, I fell into bed and hold my breath when the pain became bigger. This will never stop. took a deep breath and let the tears out, but it didn't help, it didn't reduce pain.

The next Saturday morning I woke up without feeling any pain. It seems that it has gone and I wonder how I was able to sleep at all yesterday. But what if pain returns again? I quickly jumped out of bed and went into the shower. After the shower I dressed and went downstairs to the kitchen.

'' Good morning, Bells! '' When I came into the kitchen there was sitting Charlie and another man. '' Remember Billy Black? In childhood we used to go to La Push at his house. ''

'' Hi, Bella! Look at how much you're grown up. '' Billy with a smile on his face shook my hand and I just smiled a little.

I made some sandwich for myself because it looked like Charlie already had a breakfast and now he was talking to Billy. I decided not to disturb them, so I went to eat my breakfast in the living room. Before I got to sit down, a plate fell out from my hands on the floor and I fell down next to the couch, when the terrible pain was again returned.

'' Bella! '' Charlie once again was already next to me and helped me get up on the couch.

'' I'm fine, I'm fine. '' My voice was trembling.

'' What happened? '' Billy appeared in the room and looked cautiously at me.

I sat quietly and didn't move while inside I was tormented with pain. It was like hell in which I will burn all my life.

'' I ... I don't know ... '' In worried voice Charlie said to Billy who was already close to us.

'' I said that I'm fine. '' I said quietly and closed my eyes trying to forget the pain, but it certainly didn't help. Someone touched my hand and then quickly pulled away. Opening my eyes I was looking at Billy who looked horrified. After few minutes he start speaking.

'' Charlie, I know one person in La Push who could help your daughter. '' Without taking his eyes from me, Billy talked in a little harsh voice. He looked at Charlie who had wrinkled his eyebrows.

I tried to object: '' I don't need help, I am... ''

'' Bella, believe me, you need help. '' Billy cut me off.

'' I think Billy is right. '' Charlie got up and continued. '' I see that something is wrong, so... ''

I was wrong that I thought it would be so easy to hide from Charlie my pain, but he saw it. For a brief moment I thought of all carefully. If I allow Billy bring me to that person, then maybe he really could help me and I don't have to worry that the pain would return. But what if... I couldn't find anything wrong here.

'' Bella? '' Billy quietly asked.

'' Yes. I… I agree. ''

* * *

**Well, how was it? :D **

**I would really appreciate any reviews. :)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter 2.  
**

* * *

When I agreed Billy to bring me to a man who would be able to help me, we went to La Push. To that persons home I guess. And Charlie because of unknown reasons could not come along. Billy said that he will bring me home healthy and I don't need sympathy. And the pain had disappeared, but I had the feeling that they will return again.

'' We are here. '' Billy sighed and stopped the car near a house. Door opened and tall man appeared. Is this the man who will help me? Because I thought it will be an old man with a crutch and a stern face. Only with this man and the old imagined man matched that his face was serious and maybe even a little angry.

I got out of the car and put my hands in the pockets, looking at the big man. He took out from the trailer Billy's wheelchair and helped him settle in.

'' Hey, Billy! What are you here doing? And who is she? '' He looked at me and I immediately turned my eyes away from his.

'' It is Bella and ... We should talk about it inside. '' A man looked at me strangely and then went to the house. I and Billy followed.

As soon as I went inside, I felt a pleasant smell. Someone probably was making something delicious.

'' Billy, hello! '' Dark-haired girl appeared at the door and I noticed that one half of the face was covered with scars. Squeezing Billy's hand, she came up to me. I removed my eyes, because I felt uncomfortable to stare at her.

'' Who is she? '' She asked with a smile and looked at Billy.

'' I'm Bella.''

'' Nice to meet you, Bella. I am Emily. '' She smiled warmly and I couldn't to not smile back. Even if the face of one side was covered with scars, Emily had a beautiful smile. '' Come, sit down and take some muffin. '' Nodding with head on the table, she took me by the hand and led me at it.

'' Thanks. '' I just smiled sitting down at the table and took the muffin.

'' Bella, you can wait here while I talk with Sam. '' Billy said and both went to another room.

There was cosily and warm, but I still felt uncomfortable. I felt like a stranger, but that's what I am here. Billy had brought me somewhere and now went to talk to that Sam. And when they will start to do something with me? I think when they will start to do something before the pain returns? I know that sounds impatient, but I am a bit concerned about it, what they are now talking about and why I can't hear it. Maybe they're not talking about me and I don't have to worry about. But what I am doing here, if it is not about me? Now I sounded like egoist. I should calm down.

'' Are you okay? '' Emily with astonished eyes looked at me.

'' Y-yes. I'm fine.'' I mumbled and began to nibble the muffin. My appetite was probably lost because of worry so I put the muffin on the table.

'' It wasn't tasty? '' Emily asked.

'' I have no appetite. But it's probably tasty. '' I just shrugged my shoulders and smiled.

'' Okay. '' She sighed and picked up the muffin. It was passed 10 minutes but Billy and Sam had not yet appeared. It just worried me even more. I declined my head and looked down on my hands, crossing fingers and then again something nibbled.

'' Are you really okay? You look a little upset. '' Sitting down opposite me at table, Emily placed her hands on the table and crossed fingers.

I raised my head and looked out the window. '' I... ''

From the other room came out Billy and Sam, who let Billy out the door but Sam didn't went with him.

'' Where is Billy going? '' I asked rising to my feet and stared at the door, as if waiting that Billy will come back.

'' He went home. ''

'' And me? Wasn't I... Why I can't go home? ''

'' We will still have to talk. '' Sitting down next to Emily at the table, he picked up the muffin and with a couple of bites had already eaten it. Then he took second, while I stared rigidly.

'' Sit down. '' Raising his eyes up, Sam said.

I thought that I slipped when there was a crash and I was on the floor. It was not the fault of my own awkwardness, but the pain that I have already waited appearing soon. Even more pain was on the right hand when Sam grabbed it and helped me to get up. I took a quick breath and again pain became bigger. This time I could really explode and I couldn't stand it no longer, so I let a scream erupt.

'' I'm bringing her out. '' Sam said, probably to Emily, and putting one arm around my waist, pulled to the side door.

'' No, I can't. '' Through the teeth I said and tried to get rid of his grip, but I felt too fragile and exhausted because of pain.

For a moment I couldn't feel anything and didn't saw anything, but we were already out of the house. Sam landed me on a small bench near the house and stepped back from me. I felt the extreme heat which seemed even bigger than pain. Bench began to feel too small, so I fell to the ground on the knees and gear into the ground with my fingers. Why he wasn't helping me? Will he just watch how I suffer pain? Pain took over my entire body and I shut my eyes tightly. It was one of the strongest and painful feeling which had overtook me from the time when I had those feelings.  
I felt that I am tearing apart and then all was dark. When I again opened my eyes, pain was gone.

'' Bella, you okay? '' A voice, Sam's voice, asked in my head and I opened my mouth to yell at him why he didn't help me, but no sound came out of it. I tried again, but nothing. Then in front of me came black wolf, and again in my head came Sam's voice.

'' It's me, Sam. You can contact with me through the thoughts. '' I thought he was joking-.

'' I'm not joking. '' It was again Sam's voice. He read my thoughts or what?

'' I can hear and see your thoughts, and you can mine. '' I tried to check if I can do that.

'' Are you a wolf? '' It was true about that thoughts hearing, because Sam's voice again was in my head.

'' Yes and you also. ''

Black wolf took a small step to my side and I step back... on more than two foot. I looked down at my foot, but instead I saw two big foot. I wanted to talk, say something, anything, or shout, but instead I heard a yelp.

'' This... this is madness! '' I yelled in my head so Sam can hear very well. Then suddenly I saw a scene where I was dropped to the ground and screamed, and then... I disappeared. In my place stood a dark-brown wolf.

'' W-what was that? ''

'' This is what I saw, what happened. '' Sam explained and the wolf again took a step forward.

'' I am a wolf? '' Looking around I noticed my clothes... broken and strewn across the yard.

'' Yes. '' I heard a heavy sigh. But somehow I believed that I am a wilf, even though it sounded recklessly. Pain was also gone but what if-.

'' They're not coming back. '' Sam intervened. My head was full of so many questions...

'' You can ask them later. Now you should turn back. ''

'' I... I still can be a human? ''

'' Yes, you can. '' Standing in front of me the wolf, probably really Sam, nodded his head.

'' How I can do that? ''

'' Think of something... nice. '' He mumbled and then his voice disappeared. The black wolf too was disappeared but now there stood Sam, naked. I quickly turned away and if I would be a human now, I would have blushed.

He said nice thoughts, so I thought that I will no longer have to suffer pain, but instead of that I'm the wolf. That didn't help, because I didn't like that much being a wolf. Turning my head against Sam, who was already dressed, I quietly yelped. I couldn't think of anything nice, so I have to walk as a wolf forever. Great, I could only think of bad thoughts.

'' Can you do it faster? '' Sam asked eagerly. In front of me he was smaller than me. If the pain wouldn't have gone, I could tear him that he didn't help me.

That probably was nice thought, because I was dropped on the ground and had my hands and foot. I got up and looked at Sam, who turned his back, took off his shirt and threw it back at me. Right, my clothes were all over his yard and now I was standing there naked. Quickly taking his shirt, I pulled it over my head. Good that this shirt was big and reached almost to my knees.

'' I'm ready. '' I said quietly and began to pick up the remains of my clothes. Sam helped me and then went back to the house.

When we went inside, Emily looked at us with big eyes.

'' What happened? '' She examined me from top to toe and then looked at Sam, who threw out my clothes.

'' Give Bella some clothes. I will come back. ''

'' Is she...? '' Placing hands in front of her mouth, Emily looked at me again and then back to Sam.

'' Yes. '' He mumbled and went out the door.

'' Come, Bella. '' Emily said and I followed her to give me other clothes. When I came out of the bathroom, Sam had already returned.

'' Can I go home now? '' Standing at the door, I asked.

'' No, not today. Today you will stay here and then we will figure out what to do. You still don't know about many things, Bella. The main thing-you must not say anything to Charlie. '' Sam sighed heavily and shook his head. I nodded that I understood.

One part of me was glad that I no longer have to worry about the pain, which appear when I least expected it. While the second part, which was bigger than the first, was disappointed and worried about the fact that I am a werewolf. And now my life will change and I don't know many things, as Sam said.

* * *

**Well? Did you liked it? ;D**

_Thanks for the reading and **Merry Chrismas to everyone!! (=**_


End file.
